our decision
by nannychu412
Summary: ok. so this is my first an probably only fic and i hope someone will read it. jacob doesn't know how nessie is çuz he runs away after she is born but he comes back 8 years later what will happen


I saw her there bleeding. The smell of blood makes me nauseous. I couldn´t stand be in that room with all the strength left in me I caress her cold and lifeless hand and kiss it. I stood up give a look to Edward who was desperately to wake her up, trying to revive her; he met my eyes just nodded as he could understand my decision. I looked away and jump off the window not even caring about the creature that came out of Bella's womb, then I was gone.

I phased to my wolf form and start running. Seth, Embry, Quil and Leah came right behind me. I order to Seth with a dreadful alpha voice to stay in La Push ad take care of Sue and Billy, Quil my dear friend as soon as he knew my intentions he stopped I looked to him and I understood that he couldn´t be away of his beloved Claire so I say goodbye to them. Embry follow me he wanted some ´freedom´ and Leah well, since the beginning she wanted to get the hell out of here and finally heal her wounds.

A few months later our journey begin Embry returned to La Push, he was exhausted of being a wolf all the time and quote ´I need some boy on girl action if you know what I mean´ I laughed for a while and let him be. Leah and I were the only ones left. Within the thoughts of Seth and Quil we knew how things were doing back at home. Embry and Quil graduated and so did I, apparently Embry lie to the principal and said I have some kind of a rare disease so I wasn´t able to attend school, Billy help him in the lie and say it was real( what a good dad). And so a year and a half later my diploma was sent by mail and it´s now hanging above the head of my old bed.

Quil when to Fork community college to study so he could be Claire's favorite math teacher in high school (as if). Embry went to NYC to be an assistant producer in indie films (who knew he got some artistic talent ha-ha) Seth rejected a scholarship in some Seattle university. So he could stay back at home and take good care of Sue and Billy just how I ordered him (that neither Leah or I like that decision).

And so the years passed by. Leah even accustomed herself to raw meat. We just hunt when hungry. Drink when thirsty. Rest when tired. Someday we got the new of Sam's wedding. How many have passed since we went away? ( too many it seems so). Leah looks at me and so we were off back to La Push.

It was dark but the smell of burning wood, tasty home food, remind me of home. The joyful laughs it was a hell of a good wedding reception. Wish I was there but how could I face them since all these years away? (I didn´t know how). A few guest were scared after hearing a wolf howling and even more scared when Seth, Embry and Quil howl back. It was a great night.

Two week later Leah came to the wood (I was waiting for her) she started to speak I just listen to her words and I almost didn´t recognize her voice. Sam and she had a talk and finally she let go of him (It was about time). As I heard her I notice how much she has changed, her body seems slender and air of maturity was surrounding her. I started thinking if I had changed it was hard to imagine considering I couldn't even remember the shape of my hands. Leah said ´ I'm staying; now I have to take the responsibilities I neglected and take care of my mom that way Seth can finally go study were he really wants to. I can enroll in some school take classes maybe get a part-time job and enjoy the few years of youth left in me I mean I´m what 25 and spent almost 8 years eating raw meat in the wood while I look like a wolf. Jake I think you should do the same and move on but it´s a decision you must make´ I nodded came closer to her and lick her face she tossed me around for being a girl Leah it´s tough.

I stood up looked around and was ready to leave again when a scent almost forgotten came across to me. Sam was there. For two alpha standing in the same place it´s award but looking in his eyes took us back to a time when we were friends. He was my alpha and I was his beta. The only difference is how old he seems, and then he said:

-the reason why I took so long to finally marry Emily wasn´t out of love. It was because of you. Four months ago I dreamt about your return home and then everything was settled. I want to grow older next to Emily have children and raised them. But the pack is holding me down you been here that´s not a problem anymore. We all knew from the beginning you were meant to be the alpha tne only alpha. We both know it.

Then I phased back and felt the air around my hands, my human muscles adjusting to be use. I stared at Sam and said.

I accept my fate.


End file.
